


One Last Dance

by onlyushere



Series: One Last Dance [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night, dancing with the one you should have married, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "I heard you're heading east, so lets just make our peace. So when you think of me, you'll smile, and I'll smile"orShe danced with two people at her wedding. The one she married, and the one she wished she married instead.





	1. Give Me One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Not saying that I cried while listening to this song as I wrote this, but I cried while listening to this song as I wrote this. Based on a post I saw a long time ago and the song "One Last Dance" by R5. Listen to it fam while you read, my gooooodness.

Watching her dancing and smiling with friends and loved ones, you couldn't stop the thought from coming to mind. Something your father once told you in passing echoed in your head. _Unfortunately, Y/N, sometimes the only way to love someone, is from a distance._ You never thought those words would ever apply to you but seeing her now, truer words had never been said to you.

As hard as you tried to hide in the dark corners of the room, you could never shy away from Wanda. Especially not now. So when she catches your eye from across the room, you couldn't stop the way your heart started to race as she flashed you a grin that you knew was reserved for your eyes only. Making your over to her, you return her grin with one of your own as you tuck your hands in your pockets.

"You're here. I didn't think you'd show up." It's the reluctance in her voice as she speaks to you that makes your chest heavy with guilt. What was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, she spent worrying whether or not you would show up.

"I know it must've feel cruel to invite you here, after everything but I want you here-" 

"Wanda," You interrupt, quickly resting a hand on her arm and squeezing gently, you flash her a reassuring smile. Staring into your eyes, she stops her rambling as a soft blush falls on her cheeks. _God, you're so beautiful,_ you think.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." It's true. As much as hurt you to be here, to watch the woman you love vow themselves to someone else for the rest of her life, you wanted to be here to show your support as her best friend.

Hearing the opening chords to a song one would find ironic to the situation, you place your hand in the space between the two of you, palm up as you meet her emerald eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

She blushes once more as she rests her hand atop of yours. With the nod of her head, you lead her to the dance floor, hands moving to rest on her waist while her arms wrapped themselves around your neck, the both of you stepping closer to one another.

The two of you sway slowly to the music, a comfortable silence shared between the two of you. One thing was on Wanda's mind, remembering the words that Steve had told her a few weeks ago. Something you had told Steve but didn't have the heart to tell Wanda yourself.

_"What do you mean she's leaving?" She asked Steve, cornering him in the compound after overhearing his conversation with Natasha that you were leaving the team._

_As much as Steve wanted to lie, he knew the truth would come out sooner or later and with the way the smaller woman was looking at him, eyes starting to glow red as she waited for him to answer, he knew lying would only make matters worse._  

_"She asked to be assigned to a new team. She's leaving the Avengers." He answered. Short and simple. Like ripping off a band aid._

_Expecting him to put up a fight, she was shocked at the bluntness of his words. "What?"_

_"Y/N is leaving, Wanda. It's as simple as that. She said she needed to go, felt like she doesn't have a place here anymore." Giving her one last look of sympathy, Steve left her standing alone before she could ask him more questions about your decision._

As much as she wanted to be angry with you, this was the first time in months that she'd seen you since you'd disappeared after the news of their engagement spread. She knew about your feelings for her. Hell, everyone knew about your feelings for her. But they all knew that your feelings were unrequited. You had to watch the woman you love, love someone else. Wanda knew that this could be the last time she saw you, let alone be this close to you and have you hold her.

"So, you're really leaving?" She asked you. You nodded sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes as you tried to explain to her.

"I just… feel like I don't have a place here, you know?"

She frowned slightly, unable to believe the words coming from your mouth. "Y/N, that's not tr-"

"Don't. It's okay, Wanda. I'm still going to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm still going to come back if you guys ever need more hands. I just, I can't stay. You guys are going to be fine without me, and it's for the best. Trust me, it's for the best."

Even to yourself, you sounded like you were still trying to convince yourself that leaving was what you wanted to do. Wanda could only nod, knowing that once you had made your mind on something, nothing could change your decision.

"So, this is it?" She questions.

You nodded your head, you give her a sad smile. You wanted to be strong. You wanted to stay and be here with her, with your family, the last thing you wanted to do was leave. But you weren't strong, you knew that staying and seeing Wanda with him it would only cause you more pain knowing you couldn't be the one to call her your own. 

"One last dance to remember me by," You answer softly.

Glancing over her shoulder as the song ends, you see the android starting to make his way over to the both of you. _To his wife,_ you can't help but think. So before he takes her away, you pull Wanda into your arms for what could be the final time.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, Wanda. I'm so happy for you, take care of yourself for me." You whisper softly in her ear, pulling back to give her a soft smile. You could feel your throat tightening with every word you spoke, making it harder to hide the tears that were surely welling up in your eyes as you memorised the sight of her looking ethereal in front of you. _I love you,_ you think, _but you already knew that._

Wanda couldn't stop the feeling of her heart clenching in her chest as she stared into your (e/c) eyes. Eyes that once held so much light and hope, now relinquished and vacant as you spoke to her. Like you had just given up the only thing you held dear in your heart. She could only nod her head as Vision arrived at her side.

"Take care of yourself too, Y/N."

You smiled at the newlywed couple, taking a step back and congratulating them once more before excusing yourself to step away. You glance back at them as you reach the exit, watching him hold her in the same way you did just moments before _. It's time to go._

Looking up into her husbands eyes, something inside Wanda felt wrong. Like she was staring into the wrong pair of eyes, that the hands on her waist felt too heavy, the voice speaking to her was too deep. She closes her eyes and imagines your  (e/c) eyes staring into her own, familiar and soft hands resting on her waist to pull her closer, and the soft timbre of your voice filling her ears. Only to open them once again and be disappointed with what she sees. Looking around for your face, Wanda can't stop the sadness when she realizes that you've already left. 

She thinks back to the two dances she had just experienced; one with the person she married and one with the person she's starting to think she wished she married instead.


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she happy? Are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a read of the first one, it'll make more sense to you I promise asdjfhs. Listen to the song while you read, get that mood going.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

_"I wish you all the happiness in the world. I'm so happy for you, take care of yourself for me."_

If she only knew that all the happiness in the world was wherever you are, she would have never let you leave.

- 

It'd been months since she'd seen you, since anyone had seen you. You had left that night; no goodbyes and not one word to anyone of where you were going. You didn't think your heart could handle anymore farewells. No one knew where you were, you told Fury under no circumstance that he tell them where you were assigned. Being around the Avengers for so long helped your hiding, since you knew how to disappear without leaving a single trace.

They could only hope that something would bring you back to them. 

_Bring you back_ **_home_ ** _._

-

 _I'm happy,_ is what Wanda tells herself. Why wouldn't she be? She married the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She'd already chosen him, for christ's sake, they were _married._ She wasn't supposed to be longing for someone else. Wanda had promised him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death do they part. _I'm happy,_ she tells herself daily, _I'm happy because I have to be, there is no other choice._

So, she's happy. Because that's what she keeps telling herself. She's happy even though there's a gaping hole in her chest from when you took a piece of her heart with you when you left on the night of her wedding.

-

Being the android that he was, Vision could tell that something was off with Wanda. He could see the serotonin levels in his wife be at a constant low ever since you left. Not to mention the longing looks she would give as she passed by the door to your room, as if she was waiting for you to come out and greet her for the day. From the moment you were gone, Wanda started to retreat back into her own shell no matter how many times she insisted that she was fine.

It hurt him to see her be so excited to come home from a successful mission, to watch her physically look around for you, ready to share stories about what had happened, only to have the reality of your absence wash over her.  

Every now and then Wanda would slip, accidentally letting out a:

 _“I can’t wait to tell Y/N about this!"_ or _"Wait till Y/N sees this, they're not going to believe it!"_

Everyone would only stare at her expectantly, and for a moment she was confused as to why until she remembered. The smile on her face would drop, the light in her eyes dulling more and more every time as she excused herself to head into her room. There was no stopping the heaviness in her chest when she remembers that you weren't there anymore.

_Because how can you be happy when the one person you want is hundreds of miles away from you?_

-

Walking into their room, Vision looks at his wife before speaking, "Wanda, can you do something for me?"

"Close your eyes," He tells her after she nods her head. Wanda looks at him with bewilderment but does what he says, closing her eyes like he asked.

"Be honest, when you go back to the night of our wedding, who do you see dancing with you? Me or Y/N?" His voice holds no malice, no grudge or bitterness towards her. Just simple curiosity and interest.

Taking a deep breath, she lets her mind wander back to that night. She knows that she should see her husband, the man she chose to be her partner for life when she reminisces her wedding night. But she doesn't. She sees _you_. She sees your reassuring smile as you held her close to your body, sees the way your eyes studied her like you were trying to memorise her smile as you two swayed along with the music. She just sees you. She knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

By the look on Vision's face, she knows that he knew all along. He gives her a soft smile, nodding his head in understanding as he leans forward to kiss her forehead before leaving the room. A parting goodbye. There was no use in fighting a battle you had already lost long before it even began.

"Y/N. I see Y/N." She admits in a whisper after he's gone.

-

You wanted to say that you were fine, that not seeing Wanda and Vision together everyday helped your healing heart, that moving away from everyone and everything helped but it didn’t. You missed your home, your family. 

You missed helping Peter with his homework on the days that he would stop by the compound after school. You missed the laughter than came from pranking Bucky with Sam, and pranking Sam with Bucky. You missed the quiet moments with Bruce in the lab as you both worked on your projects. As much as it tired you out and left you with sore muscles, you missed training with Natasha and Steve during the ungodly hours of the morning.

You missed everything that ever made you feel at home.

But you couldn’t go back. There was a reason why you left in the first place, and as much as you missed your family, you were a coward when it came to the matters of your heart. You still loved her and there was nothing you could do about it. You told Fury that you would only come back if they needed you. The fact that it had been months of radio silence from him, you just assumed that they were doing fine without you. They didn't need you as much as you needed them.

-

They were miserable without you. 

Nothing was the same without your sunny disposition roaming around everywhere. You told them that you had no place in the team, that you weren't needed but that was far from the truth. You belonged there with them, with the team, with your _family._

But as much as they wanted to bring you back from wherever you were, they couldn't. They knew that you couldn't have stayed, that it was too much to see Wanda and Vision together, as much as you loved them you needed to take care of yourself first. They loved you too much to have you stay and be in constant pain from seeing the couple. So they let you go.

But you never knew that they needed you as much as you needed them.

-

When Fury calls you about Hydra planning an attack using a chemical nerve agent, saying that they needed your help to create a treatment with Bruce if things took a turn for the worse, you don't hesitate in taking the next flight back to New York.

Thankfully, the team manages to stop the assault before it could even begin. Since they'd been tracking the movement of Hydra ever since they caught wind of the attack they were planning, they managed to find the base they had been using to create the enhanced soman nerve agent that caused lethal damaged to the nervous system. Still, you and Bruce created the treatment with pralidoxime chloride just in case of a future attack. 

But now that meant you had to stay in the compound until it was time for your flight home.

-

Everyone had been elated that you had returned that Tony threw a small party just for you and the rest of the team after returning from the mission.

“Y/N, can we talk?” 

You glance over at her from your conversation with Bucky and Steve, the smile on your face faltering ever so slightly. Ever since you all arrived back to the tower, you had been actively trying to avoid Wanda, talking to whoever was around when you saw her looking at you from across the room. It was a cruel thing to do, you knew it but you couldn't help it. You were still hopelessly in love with her despite everything. You could feel the tension fall around room as everyone became silent, the team watching the both of you, everyone holding their breath as they all waited for your response.

Nodding your head, you meet her eyes for the first time in months.

"Lead the way."

-

It's silence as the two of you head to your old room. Closing the door behind you, your eyes can't help but drink in the sight of the woman in front of you.

"What did you want to talk about, Wanda?" You ask her after a moment. Saying nothing, she gestures for you to sit on the empty bed beside her. You sigh, knowing that she was avoiding your question but nevertheless you sit down beside her. About to ask her once again, she speaks.

“They say absence makes the heart fonder, but Y/N, all it did was make mine even more yours.” She starts, eyes downcast to her lap. You furrow your eyebrows at her words but don't get the chance to ask her what she means as she continues to talk.

“For months, I’ve been trying to convince myself that I’m happy with Vision because that’s what I’m supposed to be right? I’m supposed to be happy because I chose him, because _I married him_ so why wouldn’t I be happy with the decisions I’ve made?” 

“Wand-“

“But I’m not. I’m not happy. I'm far from it. Every time he touches me, I can’t help but think that it’s the wrong hands holding me. Every time he says my name, it sounds wrong coming from his lips. Every time I look into his eyes, it’s the wrong color, they're _not yours_. I look into his eyes and all I want is to see your own staring back at me. I find myself looking for you until I remember that you're not here, you're god knows where. _You're not here with me._ "

You can only watch her with wide eyes as she spills out everything she'd been keeping inside. You only realize that Wanda's crying when she reaches up to wipe her cheek. Finally lifting her head, she looks at you, emerald eyes staring at you with yearning.

"I danced with two people that night, Y/N. The one I married and the one I wish I had married instead.”

Your mouth drops at her confession. You were so used to being the one that pined after her, that you couldn't believe that she wanted you back.

“You left and it was like you took a part of me with you. You left and I didn’t know where to look for you. I love you, Y/N and I’m so sorry I let you go in the first place.” 

You leaned forward and kissed her then. Because when Wanda Maximoff looks at you like that, with such raw emotion and longing in her eyes, there’s not a thing in the word that could stop you from pressing your lips against hers.

“I love you too, but you already knew that. There isn’t anyone else but you.” 

-

It's only after you two catch your breath that you remember something important.

“But what about Vision? You guys are still married.”

She offers you a sheepish smile as you look at her with concern, dread filling your chest at the thought of being the reason that Wanda was unfaithful to her husband. 

“Actually, he was the one who actually made me realize my feelings for you.” Your eyes widen at her words, unable to believe what you were hearing.

“So what you’re saying is,” You start. She nods as her smile grows, planting another kiss on your lips.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, _moya lyubov_. We’re not together anymore.” She finished.

-

Abruptly standing up from the mattress, you turn your body to face her, hand hovering in the space between the two of you with your palm towards the ceiling. Wanda frowns at your sudden movement before a knowing smile appears on her face as she realizes what you were doing. Smiling down at her, you repeat the words you said to her many months ago.

_“May I have this dance?”_

Her smiles grows up at you as she stands, nodding her head as she places her hand over yours. Looking into your (e/c) eyes, she felt the hole in her heart closing, the missing pieces of her returning to make her whole again. With your arms wrapped around her waist, her own around your neck, you pull her close and she can't help but think, _this is where I belong._

_“You may.”_


End file.
